1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transceivers, and more particularly to phased-array transceiver systems, devices, apparatuses and methods of their packaging and fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antenna elements of phased-array transceiver system packages are typically arranged in a uniform pattern. In particular, the uniform pattern assists in assuring that interference-inducing side lobes of radiation patterns are minimized. At millimeter-wave frequencies, phased-antenna arrays can be formed in integrated circuit packages, and larger, scaled arrays can be formed by placing multiple packages adjacent to one another on a circuit board. An existing package for a transceiver device operating at 60 GHz employs 16 antennas that are distributed over a 28×28 mm2 ball-grid array (BGA).